formularejectsfandomcom-20200215-history
2012 Formula 1 Rejects World Race Series season
The 2012 Formula 1 Rejects World Race Series season was the third of the F1RWRS. The drivers' title was won by Pippa Mann after 16 races, and she became the first female F1RWRS champion. Chris Dagnall and Kay Lon were both in with a shot at the title at the final race. Mann's team Anglo-Manx Racing won the constructors' crown, the first team other than Prospec to do so. Drivers and teams * 1 - Fed up with the lack of performance from Calinetic, Gary Cameron bailed out and decided to jump ship to Prospec 10 races early. He had already signed a contract for 2013 and beyond for the reigning champions. Nicolas Steele took Cameron's seat at the Calinetic team * 2 - Hemogoblin Autoworks collapsed between the British and Kent races. Hemo Goblin decided to retire after this point with Watkinson finding work elsewhere. The assets of the team later formed ARC with Pratchett as their sole driver * 3 - After several high-profile incidents before and during the British Grand Prix weekend, former F1 drivers Rhys Davies, Sammy Jones and Phoenix McAllister were all given suspensions for their actions. Watkinson filled in for Davies in Kent and McAllister for the two races after that. Rusty Gannit drove his first (and so far only race) for HRT at the next race with Watkinson being unavailable. Jones Racing was unable to find a replacement for their owner/driver during this time (see The Mori/Jones Saga). * 4 - Australian Minardi after they were purchased by Nissan ran a second car for Japanese rookie and Nissan driver Shinobu Katayama for the rest of the season starting at the Tasman GP * 5 - After impressing HRT boss Mark Skaife, Watkinson was given a full time HRT drive starting at the NSW Grand Prix at the expense of Frank Zimmer. * 6 - After helping Nissan buy the Australian Minardi team, Barri Mori had enough of the treatment he was getting at Team Phoenix so from round 12 onwards Kahama expanded to a two car team with Kay Lon and Mori as their drivers. * 7 - Taking advantage of Dean O'Lauchlan's American contacts, O'Lauchlan found enough money to run a second car for HRT refugee Frank Zimmer for the Bud 500 * 8 - After the F1RWRS round at Laguna Seca, Daniel Melrose collapsed in the paddock after his 5th major accident in the space of under a week which rendered him unfit to race at the Bud 500. MRT test driver Philippe Nicolas was appointed Melrose's replacement for the Bud 500. Calendar Testing Races Non-Championship Races Points system *The last round of the season, the 2012 F1RWRS Indianapolis 500, had all the points earned during the race doubled in the final standings. Driver Standings Constructor Standings Harvey Jones Memorial Trophy Aguri Suzuki Cup The Aguri Suzuki Cup was a competition run for drivers who failed to pre-qualify. However, it was abandoned after 5 races, due to a lack of popularity. Category:Formula 1 Rejects World Race Series